


Kuvira's Choice

by Archangel_Beth



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_Beth/pseuds/Archangel_Beth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for Korra Season 4, episode 11 ("Kuvira's Gambit")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuvira's Choice

* * *

* * *

There was no other choice.

Truly, there was not. To give in to a handful of rebels would put her lover's life in danger every moment thereafter. The Earth Empire would be held hostage to one man's heartbeat. One heart's weakness. Perhaps the Avatar, a broken child, would be content to leave one piece of the Empire defying unification. But she'd been broken by adults, more vicious and hardened -- and more adults would come after.

There was no other choice.

As she fires, Kuvira knows she will be screaming that in her dreams every night, until her Empire consumes her.


End file.
